


Alt. Prompt 3 - Comfort

by VickeyStar



Series: Alt. Prompts Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: ...does a migraine count as whump?, Juliet Higgins Whump, LET'S FIND OUT, Migraine, Whumptober Alternate Prompt, speaking from experience, those hypnosis videos on youtube sometimes work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: The migraine comes out of nowhere.Juliet sighs, closing her eyes against the harsh glare of the computer screen in front of her, the artificial lighting of her office suddenly just shy of too-bright as she sits at her desk.
Relationships: Apollo and Zeus | The Lads & Juliet Higgins, Juliet Higgins & Teuila "Kumu" Tuileta
Series: Alt. Prompts Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Alt. Prompt 3 - Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> ...........hi  
> we *suck* at writing comfort just so y'all know. That's a main reason why this took so long.  
> We based this off of irl experience, as Sleef had a heck of a migraine last night, swapping our cat out for the Lads, cuz if you think those dogs don't like cuddles, that's on you. Please know that we aren't caught up on the show, having barely started s3 before getting swept up in certain college classes, then life challenges, so any inconsistencies can be assumed to be an AU, we guess? Let us know what y'all think!  
> Enjoy!  
> ~ SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

The migraine comes out of nowhere.

Juliet sighs, closing her eyes against the harsh glare of the computer screen in front of her, the artificial lighting of her office suddenly just shy of too-bright as she sits at her desk.

Checking the time, she notes that the others will be having dinner soon, but the thought of food makes her stomach twist uncomfortably.

Pursing her lips, she closes the lid of her laptop without opening her eyes, standing and reaching for the light switch.

Once the lights are off, she makes her way down the hall, squinting her way through the house until she’s up the stairs and in the darkness of her bedroom.

Juliet’s quick to collapse onto her bed, burrowing her way under her sheets and pulling the comforter up to cover her head. She sighs again, unable to even open her eyes as her head pounds, brow furrowed in discomfort. Pulling out her phone, she manages to find the tangled cord of earbuds on her nightstand, yanking the tangle and wincing at the resulting noise as she knocks other items onto the floor.

Opening Youtube and plugging the earbuds into the phone, she squints at the screen as she searches for migraine relief videos. Glancing at the videos listed, she picks a random one, putting the earbuds on and laying back, covering the screen.

Listening to the hypnotic noise, she presses an arm over her closed eyes and simply tries to _exist_.

~*~

There’s something licking her face.

She frowns in discomfort, leaning away from the heavy weight next to her in bed as her earbuds fall onto the mattress.

There’s a small rumbling sound, one of the lads letting out a whine as he noses at her face.

She squints, seeing the telltale signs of morning through the slits in her windows, noting that the blinding pain in her head has been replaced with a dull throb.

Juliet also notes the bottle of aspirin and a glass of water, next to her silent alarm clock.

This time when she squints, it’s more from fond exasperation than any pain.

With a small smile on her face, she takes the aspirin, laying back down as the lads settle down near the bottom of the bed.

Still, she cannot resist a quick glance at her phone, only to be greeted with a text from Kumu, telling her to take the day off.

Juliet rests, smile still on her face as sleep pulls her under.

The world can survive without her for a day. 

edn

**Author's Note:**

> The irony of our 200th work being a comfort fic, one of our weakest writing styles, is not lost on us.   
> :)


End file.
